


Savior

by RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Series: Cross Kanto Academy Reader X Series [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loser. Geek. Weirdo. All you want to do is get good grades so you can get into the college of your choice. So what if you don't have any friends? So what if you're... Alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday During School

Mondays are rough.  
Tuesdays are rough.  
Wednesdays are rough.  
Thursdays are rough.  
Fridays are rough.

Almost everyday is rough for you. Your name is ______ and you are a complete 'nerd'. You would most likely like school if it wasn't for the people who hurt you, who tease you. It sucks to be you, but that is pretty known. It always sucks to be the nerd. People push you around, tease you, and use you. That's one reason why you have no friends. You did have a boyfriend once, but it just didn't work out. -[GuyWithACrushOnYellow]- was not meant to be yours. You now are truly alone.

You head through the crowd, trying to avoid your bullies. You would have gone faster if you could. Today was the Monday of the spray paint incident, the same day when you were destined to meet him. You found an opening between a couple and ran for it.

"Excuse me!" You said as you tried to get though. If you could only get to class then you would be safe, "Pardon me! Let me through!" People whispered about you as you continued to weave through the crowd. You didn't notice him until you ran straight into him. The two of you fell to the ground. You drops somethings and so does he. You pick up your things and stand to run again. He grabs your arm.

"Hey! You can't just run without saying you're sorry!" You look at him and then at the crowd of people who are going around you, him, and his things, "Pick my things up with me and then you can go," You didn't have time for this. You had to get running. You go to pick up his pencil as a foot steps on your phalanges. You know those shoes. Oh no. You look up to see your four bullies standing above you. The leader has his foot on your hand.

"Oh look who's ever so helpful," He sneers. You look at him with fear in your eyes. He steps off your hand and pulls you to your feet, "Ready for your punishment?" You have no idea what you did this time, but you shake you head yes anyways. You didn't want to make this situation any worst.

"What are you doing to her?" Oh. He's still there. He picks up his pencil and stands up. After placing his things in his bag, he glares at the four.

"None of your business," He answers back. The boy wearing all red steps forward and the next thing you know, your standing next to him with his arm around your shoulder.

"If you say it like that, then it must not be important," The leader glared at him, "Bye then!" They end up leaving and the red boy sighs. He looks at you.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Red," You slightly smile as you adjust your glasses.

"I'm _____,"


	2. Monday-During Study Hall

You finish up your homework at the beginning of study hall. You close the book in front of you and sigh. You had no idea what to do for the rest of the time. Normally you finish during study hall, but today your mind is racing. Thoughts of Red fill your mind and then you mind turns to your bullies. This is your last class for the day. That means they would be waiting. You sigh as you lay your head down. Laughter comes from nowhere.

"Teacher's pet tired?" A voice mocks and you sit up.

"Shut it Chris," You mutter as you glare at him. He laughs at you.

"Not very intimidating, are you?" The teacher isn't there. She never is. You also know none of the students care if they hurt you. None of them but Red and you swear he's not in your class. Chris takes you by your hair and slams your face into the desk. You cry out in pain as they laugh at you. The bell still hasn't rang. You gather all your courage and try to push his hand out of your hair. You really need to work out or something because Chris's hand doesn't move, "Feeling enough pain?" Chris growls into your ear, "No one can protect you now," You take off your glasses so he won't break them. You place them on your desk.

"Go ahead," You say as you prepare for the pain. After a couple hits, Chris's attack suddenly stops. You look at him to see a person holding him back. The person pushes Chris back and after a couple insults both ways, a pair of hands is helping you put on your glasses. When you can see again, you blink. Red stands next to you, smiling, "Thanks," You mutter and he nods.

"Bullying is a bad thing. Have you told anyone about it?" You shake your head no.

"No one cares," Red looks at the empty desk in front of you.

"I care. May I sit?" You hesitate and then nod. He sits. When study hall was over, Red took you to your bus. The bullies didn't hurt you. Wow.


	3. Monday-The Bus And Home

"Loser!" As soon as Red is gone, people start bullying you. You push up your glasses as you start to head to the back of the bus. Cause you are one of the older kids on the bus, you must sit in the back. You take your seat and look out the window, trying to ignore everyone who says things to you. You will not let them get to you. 

"Charity case," Someone says and you sigh, "He's only hanging out with you because he feels sorry for you," That gets you for some reason. You hide your head in your backpack. Is that true? You hoped they didn't see that bugged you. Eventually the bus gets to your stop and you get off. You are so glad to be home.

**RXR**

"______," Your brother looks at you with a worried expression, "What's wrong?" You look at him as you close the front door.

"Nothing," You lie as you try to get past him. 

"I don't believe you," Your brother has always been over protective. He has this thing about him where he can always tell if something is wrong with you.

He tells you that you are easy to read. 

You sigh and look away.

"I promise that I'm okay," He sighs.

"Fine sister. Think about telling me though," He allows you to leave the room. You go to your bedroom, place your bag on your bed, and then get your homework done. You can't stop thinking about Red and the thought of him just talking to you because he felt bad for you. You didn't even know the guy at all. You finish your homework and then go downstairs to eat. Your brother makes your meals because your mother and father are on business trips. Without your brother, you would be so lost.

"So," He starts as the two of you eat dinner together, "How was school?" You look at him. When he starts dinner conversations, that means something had happened.

"What happened?" You ask. Your brother seems excited and nervous about something.

"I finally got into a college," You look at him, surprised. Your brother had been looking for colleges for a while now. You were glad he finally got into one.

"That's great," You say with a smile. He smiles back.

"There's one more thing," You frown, "It's out of the region," You are shocked. What would you do now? "You'll be home alone when mother and father are gone, but you'll be okay," You sigh. You hope that was the case. You really did.


	4. Tuesday-Home and On The Way To School

You get out of bed when your alarm clock goes off. You sigh as you look around your room for something to wear. After finding something, you brush your teeth and brush your hair. Then your out the door.

**RXR**

The kids on the bus start to bully you again. They can never quit. You sit alone and stare out the window. Eventually everyone gets on the bus and you are on your way to school. Something hits you on the head.

"Oh so sorry, ______," Someone says with sarcasm in their voice. His group laughs and you decided you had enough of it.

"Just leave me alone," You growl as you turn to look at them.

"Oh so scary!" One teases. You rise to your feet.

"You want to see scary?" There is one rule that you should never break on this bus. The no standing rule. The driver saw you from the front.

"_______! Sit your butt down!" The boys smirked at you. Sit and you would be the teacher's pet, "______ sit before I pull this bus over and make you walk!" You glare at them and sit, "I would like to see you before you get off the bus," You frown as they laugh and turn around. You look out the window, deciding never to stand up for yourself ever again. What was the point when you were going to get in trouble for it? You are glad today's a sunny day. No one can push you down and get you wet. Your mind goes to Red and you sigh. It's almost time to face him. The school comes into view and soon the driver stops. Everyone gets off but you, since you have to see the driver.

"Yes, Mrs. Till?" You ask. She sighs.

"________, don't let them get to you. You're better than they are," You look at her, a bit confused, "Don't fight them or get yourself in any trouble," She smiles at you and pats you on the head, "Now go. It looks like someone is waiting for you," You look in the direction your bus driver was looking in. There stood Red, looking around.

"Yes Ma'ma," You say to her as you leave the bus. He waves at you and you gulp.


	5. Tuesday-After Getting Off The Bus

You try to pass Red, but he sees you.

"______!" You sigh as he catches up to you, even though you haven't gotten very far, "Why are you in such a hurry?" You don't say anything to him, "_______!" You stop walking and look at him.

"Red, I can't be friends with you if I'm just a charity case," He frowns at you.

"What are you talking about?" He asks and you frown.

"The kids on the bus said that I'm just a charity case to you," He looks a bit shocked.

"And you believe them?" You nod. He steps forward and before you know it he is hugging you, "You're not a charity case," He tells you, "I want to be your friend because of who you are," You wrap your arms around him. He lets go a couple minutes later. You do the same, "Let me walk you to class," You sigh.

"I can't stop you," He smiles at you and you head to class with Red. After he drops you off, he waves goodbye. You sigh and head to your desk. People glare and point at you, but at this moment, you don't care. You take your seat and take out everything you need. Class starts minutes later.

**RXR**

You sigh as you head to your next class, being pushed around by other students. You adjusted your glasses before they fell off your face. You get to your class without much of a problem. Red walks in minutes later. You have this class with him to?

"Oh hey ______!" You turn and look at him.

"Hey Red," You reply, "What do you need?" He smiles at you and takes a seat next to you.

"A friend of mine is having a surprise party Saturday. The person setting up the party said I could invite someone," You give him a confused look.

"What does this have to do with me?" He smiles at you again.

"I want you to come with me," Your face slightly lightens up.

"Uh," You start, "Not trying to be rude, but why me?" He places his bag on the floor.

"I can't think of anyone I rather take," He answers and you sigh.

"Fine," You answer, "I'll go with you," He looks at you, stands up, and then hugs you again.

"Thanks, ________," He says. You hug him back.

"No problem, Red,"


	6. Wednesday-Morning

You wake up the next morning, due to falling asleep with your phone on vibrate. You had been talking to Red almost all night last night. You felt better about being his friend now. You groan as you sit up and rub your eyes. You check your phone and fix your glasses. It's Red of course. You sigh as you answer him.

**To: ______  
From: Red  
good morning _______!**

To: Red  
From _______  
you woke me up. but whatever. good morning to you as well.

 

You smile as you get up and change. You look at the time. You actually have a good amount of time before the bus comes. Your phone vibrates and you pick it up.

**To: _______  
From: Red  
lol. sorry. do you want to hang out after school today? ******

**You are a bit confused, due to not really 'hanging out' with anyone.**

****To: Red  
From: ______  
does this actually involve hanging from something?** **

**It doesn't take Red long to respond.**

****To: ________  
From: Red  
lol. nope. you're safe. ** **

**You smile and answer him before getting your things together and heading out to the bus stop. The bus comes and you can't wait to see Red today.**

****RXR** **

**Red is waiting for you outside the bus. You wave at him as you leave the bus. People are whispering as he smiles at you and starts to walk with you. He walks you to your homeroom and then tells you he will see you later. Girls glare at you as you sit down, but you don't care. You make sure you did all your homework. Then you wait.**

****RXR** **

**Lunch comes pretty quickly. Red invites you to sit with him. His group of tables seems to be getting full. You sit with Red, Yellow, Blue, -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]-, and Green. You don't talk much, but they seem to like you. Yellow seems a bit nervous about you being around though. Red walks you to class again.**

****RXR** **

**You go home with Red that day. Your mother knows you're out with your friend. She is really happy about you having a friend since -[BoyWithACrushOnYellow]-. You got in the car and suddenly you felt nervous. What did Red have planned for this afternoon.**

**"Do you like ice cream?" He asked as he took his seat in the driver's side. He closed the door. You nod in response, not trusting your mouth at the moment. Red starts the car up and then starts to drive. As he drives, the ride gets less weird and eventually you start to talk to him.**

**"I'm glad school's okay for you," You say. He smiles as he continues to drive.**

**"I'm glad it's going better for you," You had told him about the bullying. Red had gotten pretty mad about it. Eventually you and Red got to your destination. It was a little ice cream shop you hadn't ever heard about. He gets out, helps you out, and then you head in with Red at your side, "What do you want?" He asks.**

**"Uh," You answer and then tell him your favorite flavor. He orders it for you and you sit with him like you are on a date. He talks to you as you and him eat the two cones of ice cream. After you finish and he finishes, he brings you home, "Thanks," You say with a smile. You give Red a hug, "I had fun," He hugged you back, but it didn't seem like he wanted to let go. Eventually he did, but right as he got in the car, a message appeared on your phone.**

****To: ______  
From: Red  
i had more fun then you did. see you tomorrow. ;)** **


	7. Thursday-Morning

You woke up the next morning and left the house. Your phone beeps and you open a message you had just got. Your eyes widen as you read it and saw who messaged you. Today. Was it really December eighteenth? It's been fifteen years since you were born. You answer the message and get your things together. As you adjust your glasses in the mirror, you wonder how your birthday will go. You smile at yourself, message Red, and then head outside to get on the bus. The bus quickly shows and you climb on. Several students stare and start talking. Right now you don't care. You sit in your seat and stare out the window.

**RXR**

 

Red meets you like he aways does. He smiles at you and you smile back. You will not let your birthday be a bad day. He walks you class like normal, talking to you the whole way. When he goes to leave, he calls out to you.

"By the way, _______," He starts. You look at him. He smiles, "Happy birthday," You're heart races and he walks down the hall. You head to your seat. 

**RXR**

 

You wonder how he found out it was your birthday. You hadn't mentioned it to him yet. You reach into your backpack and pulled out a card that was tapped to a small bear. You look at it, confusion showing on your face. You get what you need and place the bear up. After class ended, you took the small animal out. You read the letter.

Dear _______,

Somehow Blue figured out when your birthday was for me. So I bought you this little bear! Hope you like it!  
-From Red ;)

 

Your face turns slightly red as you put the bear back up. You smile as you head to your next class. Nothing can make this day worst. Well, that was what you thought.

**RXR**

 

You now sit in study hall, looking at the bear Red gave you. A shadow suddenly blocks the light.

"What's this?" A familiar voice says as someone takes the bear from you. You look up and glare at Chris.

"Give it back!" You growl and he laughs at you.

"Dear _______!" He starts in a high voice, "Somehow Blue figured out when your birthday was for me. So I bought you this little bear. Hope you like it," He mocked. He and his friends start to laugh as you try to get it back.

"Chris stop!" You beg and he laughs more.

"Never," He says with the smirk you dislike so much.

"Give it back to her you jerks," Chris, his group, and you turn to see Red standing there. Chris smirks.

"What can you do about it?" Red steps forward and before anyone knows what's going on, a fist connects with Chris's face. He drops the bear and you catch it. Chris glares at Red who smirks at him. 

This school was not like you expected. If someone would have told you that there were major bullies, gangs, fights, and uncaring teachers at Cross Kanto, you would have thought they were crazy.

But now as you sit here and listen to the chants of 'fight' in your Study Hall classroom, you start to wonder what it would have been like to if you had stayed in Sinnoh.


	8. Thursday-The Office

You frown as you hold Red's hand as the nurse cleans his wounds. During the fight, Chris had pulled out some type of weapon to use. He and Red were going to get suspended, you knew they would. Red gasps in pain and you frown at him. He looks at you and smiles. You blush a little and wonder how he could be smiling. You feel really bad about what happened. The little bear sits in your lap, in perfect condition. You can't believe it survived. You rather the bear be destroyed then Red hurt. He gasps again and you squeeze his hand. He squeezed your hand back. Your heart raced as you heard many voices outside the door. People in this school were loud and rude.

"You can go back to class, ______," The nurse says. You look at Red and he has a frown on his face. You smile at him.

"See you later," He nods. You leave and head back, pushing through the crowd of girls that want to know if Red's okay. A girl blocks you. You frown at her.

"Please let me through," She shakes her head no.

"Listen here loser," Well this is a great start, "Leave Red alone and stop trying to make moves on him. He will never like you in any way, charity case," You don't know what to say. Red had told you that you weren't and aren't a charity case. But the move thing, when had you been even doing that?

"I don't like him in that way," You feel as though that's a lie. She rolls her eyes.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that, loser," She walks away, but not before pushing you to the ground. You get right up and look at your watch. There's about ten minutes left of the school day. Happy birthday _______.

\----

As you head back to study hall, the girl's words fill your head. And your words do to. Your face turns slightly red at the thought of Red. Maybe you did have a crush on him. You thought about him a lot and enjoyed being around him. It was a lot like how you use to feel about -[BoyWithACrushOnYellow]-. You sat through the rest of study hall, thinking and looking at the bear. Maybe you didn't have a crush on him. If you didn't, it was something much more. You get your stuff together as soon as the bell rings and then you go to find Red.

\----

Red was waiting for you outside, looking deep in thought.

"Hey there," He looks at you and smiles.

"Hey _______," He walks you to the bus in silence. You wonder what you did wrong. Before you can ask, he smiles, hugs you, and then gives you a kiss on the cheek, "Happy birthday, _______," He tells you with a smile before walking away. You smile and get on the bus, your face red.


	9. Friday-Morning

You wake up the next morning from dreams about yesterday. You sigh as you stare at the roof. You don't want to go to school today, but what choice did you have? Red had messaged you last night telling you that he wouldn't be back at school until after the break. He also reminded you about tomorrow, Silver's birthday party. You were a bit happy about not having to get Silver a present. You didn't have much money either way. You also want to buy Red a present for Christmas. You eventually get up and get ready. You are surprised that you didn't miss the bus, but you were glad you didn't. This was going to be a long day. You got on the bus and wondered how the day would go.

\----

For the whole day, you kept thinking you saw Red. You knew he wasn't at school though. It was a lonely day. People also noticed Red wasn't there to protect you. Some of your classmates bumped into you on purpose. One time, though, someone pushed you to the ground. He laughed at you and you frown. If only Red was here.

"Hey, leave her alone," You turn toward the direction the voice came from to see a couple standing in that direction. You didn't recognize them. The girl looked pretty shy, but she spoke anyways.

"Y-Yeah. L-Leave h-her a-alone!" She had a bad stutter. The boy laughs.

"What would you two do about it?" The other boy smirks.

"Do you know who I am?" He asks. The other boy looks confused, "I'm Green Oak, grandson of Professor Oak," Those words did make a difference. The bully backed up and merged back into the traffic. Still holding the girl's hand, he held his other one out to you, "I'm Green. Red has told me all about you," You slightly smile and take his hand. He helps you up. The girl smiles at you.

"Thank you," Green nods.

"I can't stand to see people being bullied," He told you, "People bullied -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]- once," Green smiled at the girl next to him who blushed and smiled back, "But now they don't," You smile.

"That's good," He nods.

"Well I'm going to walk -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]- to her class," He smiles at you, "Nice to finally meet you," You nod. You didn't know Red had such nice friends. You watch them walk away and then suddenly wish you could hold hands with Red like that. Your face turns red. Did you just think that? You smile at the thought as you make sure you have everything. Then you head to class. You had friends. You would never be alone again.

\-----

"Help me, will you _______?" You look at the boxes that sit in the hall. You had just come home from school. Your brother was leaving for school this afternoon. With everything that happened today, you forgot.

"Okay," You mutter. You put your things down and then help him get his things out to the car. He smiles at you as he wraps his arms around you.

"I'm going to miss you little sister," You hug him back, tears coming to your eyes. When he lets go, he looks like he doesn't want to go, "If you want, you can have a friend stay with you," You nod. He smiles again, "Just don't do anything stupid and keep the house nice. Mother and father come back in two weeks," You hug your brother again and this time you cry. He cries a little before leaving. You go into your house and think about who to invite over. Your face goes red. The only friend you really have is Red. You dial his number and wait for him to answer.

"Hey Red," You run your fingers through your hair, "I need to ask you something,"


	10. Friday-Afternoon

Red arrives minutes later. You help him with his things. He seems to be doing okay, but he looks a bit red in the face. You know your face is red as well. You help him get his things unpacked.

"How long am I staying?" You shrug.

"My mother and father don't come back for another two weeks," He frowns.

"I'll stay with you until then," You look at him, thankful.

"Thanks," He smiles at you, "Let's go watch something," Red follows you to the living room. You tell him to hold on. You go and lock the front door, then you sit back down next to Red. You give him the remote. Eventually he picks something you don't mind watching. After a while, you find yourself falling asleep. 

\----

You wake up the next morning with your head on Red's shoulder. You blush as you look at him. One of his arms are around you. You wonder how he could have fell asleep like that. You carefully get off the couch after getting his arm off of you. You decide to try to make breakfast. It turns out fine. When Red comes in, you are setting the table. He yawns and takes a seat as you bring the food over. He seems thankful as he eats. You don't say a word and nor does he. After he finishes, he smiles at you and cleans his plate. 

"Good morning, ________," You smile at him.

"Morning Red," After you and Red get ready, Red tells you he forgot to get Silver a present. You find yourself at the mall an hour later, helping Red pick a present. During shopping, you see two girls giggling over Red. He sees them too. In response, he smiles at you and takes your hand. Your face turns red.

"Do you think he'll like this?" Red asks, holding a silver guy bracelet in his hand. You shrug.

"I don't know him," Red decides on that and a couple Ultra Balls. Since he took your hand, Red doesn't let go. You are glad though. Eventually you return home with him. You head to the party with Red hours later.


	11. Saturday-The Party

The party started with two girls fighting. They really seemed to hate each other. A couple minutes later, someone calls that Blue has arrived. Red takes your hand again and you hide with him. A minute late everyone jumps out and surprises Silver. He looks really surprised. The party officially starts and someone takes Red away. You sigh and get your skates.

"Oh look who it is!" You look up to see two of the other guest, -[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]- and Violet, "The nerd. Who invited you? No one right?" You frowned.

"Red," You tell her, "He invited me," Violet laughed. -[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]- didn't seem to really be there.

"Sure he did!"

"__________, sorry about that," A voice said from behind them. The two girls turned, but you didn't have to. You knew that voice. You smiled as Violet looked at Red, shocked.

"Oh h-hey Red!" She said with a smile. He completely ignored her and walked over to you, his skate in his hands.

"We can skate in a minute, ________," He spoke to you, "Let's go put on our skates," He took your hand in his empty hand and lead you away, "I really don't like those two," He muttered when you got farther away, "I don't see what Diamond sees in -[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]-," You don't speak as you put on your skates. He puts his on and helps you put your shoes with the others. Then you and Red headed onto the ring, hand in hand. Your face was a little red. You look around the ring. There are skating couples, people skating alone, and Silver being annoyed by Violet. The poor boy. Red sees Violet and Silver as well and frowns, "That's sad," He spoke, "I know Silver really wants to speak to -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-," You had heard that name before, but you didn't remember where. You almost fall over, but Red keeps you up. He smiles at you and you glare at him. 

"Violet you weren't invited," You and Red stop skating to turn toward the voice that spoke. You see Blue and her boyfriend standing in front of Violet. The girl looks mad.

"I should have been invited!" She countered, "I am the best!" Blue frowned. Diamond and -[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]- skated over to the group. Blue looked at the girl and then at Violet.

"You need to leave right away," Violet frowned.

"What about -[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]-?" She asked, "She's the one who brought me!"

"I already told her the real story," -[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]- spoke, looking at Diamond. You could not recognize what you saw in her eyes. She looked back at her friend, "I'm sorry Violet," The girl looked shocked.

"You're suppose to be my best friend!" She growled, "You're a traitor!" Diamond frowned.

"-[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]-....." He started, but she stopped him with a sigh.

"It's fine," She looked at Violet, "I'm done playing games. Bye Violet," The girl glared at her and skated away. You were glad that there was no fighting. -[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]- looked like she was about to cry. He took her hand in his and guided her to a table. You looked at Red and he nodded. He started to skate in the opposite direction and you followed. That was a bit weird to you. After presents are opened, people start to leave. Red takes you home. You hug him bye.

**To: _______  
From: Red   
miss you already. maybe we can do something tomorrow?**


End file.
